moonseacampaignfandomcom-20200213-history
What's the Phlan?
|NextChapterEp = }} 'Synopsis' The session starts with the group on The Steamer, a boat bound for Phlan. It is a week long trip with a one day stop in both Elventree and Elmwood. While in Elmwood, Eric decided to stop by the groups house to make sure everything was well. He finds Liette in the back yard in a fenced in area, taking bets on small children trying to catch chickens. Eric lets her know that since the betting is being done on their property, the group gets 10% of all profits (after expenses). During the layover in Elventree, Mogrin visits his church to check in and gives them 5G as a portion of his profits to go to the church for the next couple months. Once in Phlan the group finds an Inn in the middle class district and works out a weekly rate with the Inn-keeper and gets 3 rooms to share, 2 to a room. That evening in the common room the group sees 4 people of note. There is a female Half-Elf with straight red hair, a female human with short messy hair and expensive clothing including a belt containing many filled vials around her waist, a male Halfling with messy brown hair and modest clothing carrying a rapier as long as he is tall, and a male Dwarf with artfully groomed facial hair and tailored clothes casually playing pan-pipes. From another table the group overhears people talking about a new proclamation stating that any ruined sector of the city that is retaken and fortified to the satisfaction of the council will receive automatic representation on the council for the next 4 years. Taking a good look around the room Eric is able to glean some insight on the four people of note in the common room. The redheaded half-elf woman comes from wealth but doesnt seem to have much experience and seems to be scouting for something. Not seeming to find it she leave the establishment mid-evening. The female human who seems to currently be wealthy, gives off an air that she did not come from wealth originally. The male halfling, though dressed modestly, seems to be to deliberate in how he is presenting himself, as if he is putting on a false front. The male dwarf, even though he is a dwarf, seems like he has never lived among others of his kind. Taking an interest in the male halfling who happens to be sitting with another human female who seems to be crying, Eric orders some tea and approaches the table to ask if he can sit with them. Upon speaking the halfling shoots such a fierce look of reproach at Eric that he withdraws without another word. Seeing the dwarf playing the pipes, Sebastian starts playing his instrument for a bit of musical banter with the dwarf. After a bit of musical back and forth the dwarf invites Sebastian, Mogrin, and Eric to sit with him. After some talk we learn that the Dwarf is named Thror. When asked how things fare in the city he exclaims that he doesn't like outsiders interfering with the democracy and that last years voting was a travesty. The Dwarf goes on to say that "There is only one solution!" When Mogrin says "Money?" the Dwarf spits in his face and answers "What I'm talking about is AreteThis word is Dwarven for "Excellence"..". When Eric asks what faction he belongs to, the Dwarf states that he is starting his own faction and calling it the Areteans. Upon hearing this Eric suggests to the man that he could hire the group to reclaim one of the ruined sectors of the city, and by the new proclomation this would guarantee his new faction a place on the council. After learning that the man may not have the money for this, Eric leaves to go to bed. Mogrin realizes that they may be able to work out an arrangement and also may be able to manipulate the situation to have friends in a position of power. He suggest that they should meet again sometime, and the session comes to a close. 'Featured Characters' 'Player Characters' * Eric Smith * Cirra * Sebastian Rattlecap * Mogrin 'New' * Thror 'Returning' * Liette Footnotes